tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Magera
}| | name = Magera | type = Optional PvP | online = November 17, 2009 | location = USA | serversave = 12:00 CET }} Additional Information * Magera most likely comes from the Latin word "Magia" which means "Magic". * Has a high population of server transfered characters. Points of Interest * New server as of , 2009. * The first guild on the world was the Wandering. * Magera is the home of one of the four Rising Dragons guilds, Rising Dragons Magera. Advantages of Playing Here * It's a Optional PvP server, so you cannot be killed directly by other players. * The Mageran community is seriously against botters and has a stable, up-to-date blacklist system. * Many helpful players who help lower level characters on quests. Disadvantages of Playing Here * Not able to train with summon creatures. A knight or paladin can't train with a monk of other sorcerer or druid. Rare items in Magera * Winged Helmet - The owner is * Golden Helmet - The owners are and * Ferumbras Doll - The owner is . * Solar Axe - The owners are and . * Dragon Goblet - The owner is and . * Golden Falcon - - The owners are and . * Amazon Armor - The owner is . * Amazon Helmet - The owner is . * Bronze Trophy of Excellence - The owner is . * The Stomper - The owner is * Demonwing Axe - The owner is and * Dragon Scale Boots - The owners are and . * Epaminondas Doll - The owners are and . * Golden Bug - The owners are and * Golden Trophy of Excellence - The owners are and * Great Axe - The owners are and * Great Shield - The owners are , and * Nightmare Doll - The owners are , and * Medal of Honour - The owner is . * Molten Plate - The owners are and . * Frozen Plate - The owners are , and . * Oceanborn Leviathan Armor - The owner is . * Thunder Hammer - The owner is . * Havoc Blade - The owner is . * Morgaroth's Heart - The owner is . * Mythril Axe - The owners are or (Currently unknown, rumours say that both players own the axe). * Shield of Honour - The owner is . * Vampire Doll - The owners are , Odinm and Charlitos Gof. * Yellow Rose - The owners are and . * Key 0000 - The owner is . * Key 0006 - The owner is . * Key 0008 - The owner is . * Key 0020 - The owner is . * Key 0021 - The owner is . * Key 3100 - The owner is . * Key 3900 - The owner is . * Key 3901 - The owner is . * Key 3910 - The owner is . * Key 3913 - The owner is . * Key 3917 - The owner is . * Key 3930 - The owner is . * Key 3931 - The owner is . * Key 3932 - The owner is . * Key 3933 - The owner is . * Key 3934 - The owner is . * Key 3935 - The owner is . * Key 3936 - The owner is . * Key 3937 - The owner is . * Key 3938 - The owner is . * Key 3950 - The owner is . * Key 3960 - The owner is . * Key 3960 - The owner is . * Key 3970 - The owner is . Bosses * On 27th, December 2009. Ghazbaran appeared, best loot was a Spellbook of Dark Mysteries. * On 3rd, September 2010. Ferumbras appeared and best loot without including the Ferumbras' Hat was a Great Shield. The player Charlitos Gof, who looted everything, kept the hat and gave the Great Shield to the team. * On 7th, October 2010. Ghazbaran appeared again, Zejitsu blocked it. Best loot was a Mythril Axe. External links